In recent years, there has been a demand for a technique for reducing a power consumption of a liquid crystal display device. A widely known liquid crystal display device displays an image by use of a display panel that includes a polarizer that polarizes light from a light source and a liquid crystal whose orientation changes in response to voltage application. When the light from the light source passes through the polarizer, the light attenuates and as a result, light utilization efficiency deteriorates. On this account, a liquid crystal display device which does not require a polarizer is being developed so that light utilization efficiency is improved and a power consumption is reduced.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses, as a technique for solving the above problem, a technique in which an aperture ratio of a display panel is controlled by use of liquid crystal elastomer whose shape changes in response to voltage application (see FIG. 14).